Paranoia and Promises
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: In which, Mikan is being troubled of being apart with Natsume and Natsume taking away all of her troubles and making her happy. "And she'll be calling you Mommy." I love you, Natsume Hyuuga.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice :) I only own the plot.

**Summary: **In which, Mikan is being troubled of being apart with Natsume and Natsume taking away all of her troubles and making her happy. "And she'll be calling you Mommy." I love you, Natsume Hyuuga.

**Author's note: **Hi! Sorry for being absent for a LOOOOOOOOONG time. This story was supposed to be posted for May Madness, but because I'm having an author's block, it was posted late. So yeah. On with the oneshot! :)

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day in Gakuen Alice. Birds are chirping, and students are busy readying themselves and packing their things for their 2months vacation. Summer has finally come, meaning, they will finally be out of hell for a while and can have their quality time with themselves and loved ones.<p>

But not with a certain brunette. True, Mikan Sakura is happy that she'll be able to see her Grandpa again, but thinking that she'll be away from her boyfriend for 2months makes her sad and nervous. Right at the very moment, she wants to ask her best friend, Hotaru Imai, to make some sort of a time machine so that she can go back to the time where classes is not yet over. But she knows that if she asked Hotaru to do such thing, she would be getting a very painful smack on the head by her best friend's famous horse shoe gloves or worst, be thrown outside of the big gates of Gakuen Alice, courtesy of Hotaru's famous and most-trusted invention, the Baka gun.

And oh, not to mention that the Baka Gun is especially made for her.

Mikan sighed and leaned her back to the strong trunk of the Sakura Tree, where she and Natsume spend most of their time together. Different thoughts are circulating around Mikan's mind. What if Natsume finds another girl in his hometown?

It's not like she doesn't have any faith with Natsume. She trust Natsume very much, but its the flirts who are scattered all over the planet who she didn't trust. Yes, he's paranoid. But can you blame her? She's just inlove. She's just like everyone who doesn't want her loved ones to be take away from her. Stupid flirts and their flirty ways.

She admits, Natsume is not a bad catch. In fact, he's a very good catch. And she felt lucky for having a boyfriend like him. He's smart, handsome, have a manly figure, tall, famous and rich. But of course, minus the attitude. Natsume is a very hot-tempered guy, a total pervert and very unromantic. But deep inside Mikan, she knows that she loves him with all her heart.

Suddenly, her train of thoughts were cut off, when a familiar scent of a guy sat beside her. She looked up. Dark-raven hairs are dancing with the wind and crimson eyes are staring blankly to the surroundings.

She shifted and lay her head to his shoulder.  
>Instantly, Natsume turned his head to her side and kissed her head.<p>

"What were you thinking Polkadots? It's not an everyday thing that you are being seen in deep thoughts," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Are you done packing?"

Mikan nodded and removed her head from his shoulder. "Ne Natsume, will you miss me?"

Immediately, Natsume raised one eyebrow. "What are you asking me that? Are you being a drama queen again?"

She smacked his head. "Just answer it, Pervert!"

Natsume grunted. "Geez. You don't need to shout, menopause girl. Okay. I will. Happy now?"

"Really?" Mikan said while smiling, "I'll miss you too Natsume!"

And she hugged him.

"What were you thinking a while ago Polka?" Natsume asked while hugging her back. "You're not thinking of breaking up with me, right? Or else, I will burn all your childish underwear, as well as your childish pigtails."

"No, silly," she slapped his chest. "I was just worried that you'll find someone else while we're on vacation."

With that, Natsume's face darkened, "You know I will never do that to you. Don't you trust me?"

"No! It's not like that!" Mikan defended immediately, "It's just that, I don't trust the girls who will be around you when we're apart."

"You're thinking to much," he kissed her forehead. "You know that I'm not interested with other girls beside you."

_Oooh. Natsume is being romantic right now. Might as well take advantage of the situation. Teehee., _Mikan thought.

"Soooooo," Mikan started excitedly, "Can you promise me that you won't love any other girl after me? Even though I'm childish and dumb sometimes-"

"Correction, you're always childish and dumb," Natsume cut off but Mikan just let it slipped away.

"- do you promise to love me and only me?" Mikan finished, eager to hear Natsume's answer.

"What? You know I can't promise you that," Natsume said coldly making Mikan's face fell.

"So, are you saying that there will another girl that you will love after me?" Mikan said, her voice trembling and eyes watery. _Baka Natsume._

"Hn. She'll also have brunette hair and brown eyes. She'll definitely look like you," Natsume said, his eyes sparkling. Mikan saw the sparks in Natsume's and her chest tightened. Maybe Natsume is flirting behind her back or worst, maybe, Natsume had finally found a replacement to her.

Mikan turned her back because she heard enough_. _So Natsume is really planning on replacing her. Such a womanizer. Evil slanted eyes pervert. He can have all the girls in the planet for all she care!

But when Mikan was about to walked away, Natsume finished his sentence. "And she will be calling you Mommy."

And she stopped, her signature smile forming on her face. She turned her body but Natsume slammed his lips into hers. She was shocked at first, but soon realized who the person she's kissing. Soon enough, she kissed her with the same intensity.

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and Natsume let out a teasing smile.

"How about spending the vacation with me? Our grandpa is already waiting for us along with my parents and Aoi. How does that sound, Polkadots?" He said, intertwining their hands and emphasizing the pronoun 'our'.

Mikan laughed. After all, all of her paranoid thoughts are all in vain since Natsume really knows how to surprise her and of course, makes her happy, "Stupid. Stop claiming my grandfather as yours too."

Natsume's smirked widened, "Why? You don't like it?"

"Nah. On second thoughts, I think I like the idea of that," And they walked away.

_So, I guess, Natsume can be romantic too. I love you, Natsume Hyuuga_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hello! I have a oneshot for all you! Yay! Cheers for me. :D Do you still remembers me? I've been absent for almost a year so maybe you don't remember me anymore. Lemme introduced myself again. Hi. It's me, Cutenatsumexmikan. Also called, cute-chan. There, do you remember me now? Still not. That's your problem anymore. KIDDING. Haha. Anyways, hope you'll like the story! I'll try my best to update Alone. :)

Please leave a review! :D Loveyou all! :)

And oh, how about adding me in facebook. Here's my email. natsumexmikanforever yahoo . com

Please remove the spaces. Thank you. 3


End file.
